thomas_sasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Gecko Ninja Warrior 15
100 will take on the ULTIMATE kanzen renewal! for the first time ever a gecko ninja warrior tournament will not be on a baseplate and is also the first time you dont count the every sasuke obstacle era that the course isnt floating in mid-air Stage 1 105 seconds 1 step twin ropes NEW 2 circle hammer NEW 3 log grip MODIFIED 4 jumping spider NEW? 5 halfpipe attack MODIFIED 6 warped wall MODIFIED 7 cannonball alley NEW? 8 triple swing NEW 9 rope climb NEW a stage 1 obstacle Competitors Episode 1 1 Kw_x 2. circle hammer 2 crazypizza 2. circle hammer 3 ChrismanKat 4. jumping spider 4 ScaryDebuting124 for making some of the free models that were used multiple times in gecko sasuke 1. step twin ropes 5 marioandluigi927 1. step twin ropes 6 nicecat9009 1. step twin ropes 7 ryomatachi 4. jumping spider 8 Yusuke_Morichoco 1. step twin ropes. walked off platform! 9 monkeyboy15 4. jumping spider 10 Airburnerboy5 2. circle hammer 11 Tntbalbina123 2. circle hammer 12 gravitations 5. halfpipe attack 13 BugattiNightRide 2. circle hammer 14 thegingerchris 2. circle hammer 15 ninjawarrior12 4. jumping spider 16 giantfroggy05 CLEAR 11.6 seconds left 17 look1456 1. step twin ropes 18 Pug90 4. jumping spider 19 KrangleTheMan 7. cannonball alley 20 SuicunePlayer 4. jumping spider 21 Pzuh 1. step twin ropes 22 firisukotto 1. step twin ropes 23 cyandude858 log grip platform between log grip and jumping spider 24 Asakazuma 1. step twin ropes 25 HavingThatFunTime CLEAR 15.2 seconds left 26 Proffessercrunchbar34 2. circle hammer 27 ItsAcko 1. step twin ropes 28 Singable 1. step twin ropes 29 Kingofwhonoone33 7. cannonball alley 30 TheEvilDemonRNW CLEAR 24.5 seconds left Episode 2 31 HiokiMasashi 1. step twin ropes 32 Ekardus 4. jumping spider 33 ItsAlexx 4. jumping spider 34 sackeshi 2. circle hammer 35 weaponmatt 2. circle hammer 36 AltPoweh 5. halfpipe attack 37 appleman4207 4. jumping spider 38 sheepeto 1. step twin ropes 39 PropelloMario5 2. circle hammer 40 ScoobyDooOfRoblox 2. circle hammer 41 ClassicCrusher7 CLEAR 15.3 seconds left 42 D3RTVDamonAndersn 4. jumping spider. failed jump to trampoline 43 lolday1 4. jumping spider 44 lugia12358 2. circle hammer 45 DanielPokemonTosh 9. rope climb. failed to grab rope 46 doctorpeepee 1. step twin ropes 47 Maseymobro 2. circle hammer 48 dlusher 5. halfpipe attack 49 KacyCatanzaro 1. step twin ropes 50 WasabiCubed 4. jumping spider 51 sebasawesome3 7. cannonball alley 52 dev1179 7. cannonball alley 53 AussieSero 2. circle hammer 54 sinsaysinsay 1. step twin ropes 55 Tobbizz12345 4. jumping spider Episode 3 56 KyleNinja3970 2. circle hammer 57 surfcity 4. jumping spider 58 dusklord10 7. cannonball alley 59 Bubba_Ace37 4. jumping spider 60 mrtoontownrewritten 4. jumping spider 61 Osaru 5. halfpipe attack 62 Bwitters 2. circle hammer 63 Dacool22 2. circle hammer 64 KatieLemonCupcake 4. jumping spider 65 alex2309 3. log grip 66 iluvsasuke17 4. jumping spider 67 IanDory 2. circle hammer 68 iiSpeedyPancakes 7. cannonball alley 69 xCakez 7. cannonball alley 70 Dogsrock67 CLEAR 15.7 seconds left Episode 4 71 dtc50alt 1. step twin ropes 72 KiraYuji 3. log grip 73 NinjazFTW64 8. triple swing 74 DacTracked 4. jumping spider 75 PheonixExcelsior 2. circle hammer 76 thegoodpuppy 5. halfpipe attack 77 tank23fighter 4. jumping spider 78 PotatoesM 4. jumping spider 79 epicninjakiller1 1. step twin ropes 80 KinqSparkity 1. step twin ropes Episode 5 81 AnEpikReshiram 1. step twin ropes 82 EshaDeDoge 4. jumping spider 83 RitchUK for ksi olajidebt 7. cannonball alley 84 peppapuppy 4. jumping spider 85 TotallyKate 1. step twin ropes 86 lowlycaptainamerica platform between log grip and jumping spider. did he seriously do that lol 87 johnsheep 4. jumping spider 88 Gman992421 7. cannonball alley 89 Rockets_Glare 7. cannonball alley 90 SuperiorOkami CLEAR 34.5 seconds left 91 yellowmailbox 5. halfpipe attack. fell off of the log shingo fashion 92 bryantheone12345 5. halfpipe attack. got stuck on the log and had to drop 93 DanMario24YT 7. cannonball alley 94 x_PattyCakes_x 7. cannonball alley 95 RealityPalez 1. step twin ropes! 96 Firippu 5. halfpipe attack 97 AussieBro 8. triple swing 98 ItsSuperRBLX CLEAR 27.6 seconds left 99 SasukeRBLX07 CLEAR 33.3 seconds left 100 thomasgecko8 CLEAR 15.3 seconds left? 100 attempts 9 clears Stage 2 135 seconds 1 super jump NEW 2 salmon ladder nobori MODIFIED 3 salmon ladder kudari MODIFIED 4 spider walk MODIFIED 5 backstream NEW 6 reverse conveyor NEW 7 wall lifting BACK TO OLD VERSION Competitors Episode 6 FINALE 16 giantfroggy05 thomasgecko8 a bet by clearing stage 1 despite being headless in GNW CLEAR 34.5 seconds left 25 HavingThatFunTime appearance in GNW 2. salmon ladder nobori 30 TheEvilDemonRNW in GNW 4. spider walk 41 ClassicCrusher7 in GNW 2. salmon ladder nobori 70 dogsrock67 in GNW 2. salmon ladder nobori 90 SuperiorOkami in GNW 2. salmon ladder nobori 98 ItsSuperRBLX time in stage 2 in GNW 2. salmon ladder nobori 99 SasukeRBLX07 time other than super roblox warrior clearing stage 1 CLEAR 69.0 seconds left 100 thomasgecko8 CLEAR 70.9 seconds left. i think this is the fastest time in stage 2 ever 9 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 Tower Of Awesomely Difficult Trials record 19 obstacles are in the stage and all 19 are brand new no time limit 1 diamond hanger NEW 2 block hang NEW 3 lava jumps NEW 4 pole dodge NEW 5 yellow brick road NEW 6 tiny staircase NEW 7 the ice road NEW 8 paddle stairs NEW 9 downsizing blocks NEW 10 floating stairs NEW 11 hall of lasers NEW 12 narrow path NEW 13 spinning lava jumps NEW 14 bridge of death NEW 15 crossroads NEW summit or cannonball incline 16 chamber jump NEW 17 firewall NEW 18 bridges of destiny NEW 19 final jumps NEW Competitors 16 giantfroggy05 CLEAR 5:03 99 SasukeRBLX07 1. diamond hanger 0:04 100 thomasgecko8 4. pole dodge 1:05. armour touched pole 3 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 40 seconds 1 heavenly ladder NEW? 2 salmon ladder rungs MOVED STAGE 3 speed tower NEW Competitor 16 giantfroggy05 2. salmon ladder 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas